dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Moro
nieznanej rasy kosmita, mieszkaniec Siódmego Wszechświata, przestępca, który bliżej nieokreślony czas pozostawał pozbawiony wolności w więzieniu Galaktycznego Patrolu, antagonista sagi zbiegłego więźnia. Wygląd Arcyzłoczyńca to baranopodobny humanoid o niebieskiej skórze. Nosi długą białą brodę, z głowy wyrastają mu dwa rogi, kiedy pierwszy raz zostaje zaprezentowany czytelnikowi DBS, przywdziewa podartą brązowawą pelerynę. Jest drobny i chudy. Ale gdy zdobywa więcej energii to jego ciało się odmładza. Osobowość Moro wydaje się nie mieć szacunku dla istot żywych. Przeciwnie, postrzega je wszystkie jako pożywienie dla przyjemności i drwi z ludzi, którzy próbują go powstrzymać Biografia Przeszłość 10 milionów lat temu na planecie Moro, Wielki Bóg Światów wraz z Południowym Bogiem Światów toczą pojedynek z Moro. Czarnoksiężnik atakuje ich skałami, następnie absorbuje energię życiową z pobliskiej planety, przy czym doprowadziło to do jej eksplozji. Galaktyczna policja (funkcjonariusze Galaktycznego Patrolu) obserwuje walkę z daleka. Gdy Moro zszedł ze skały, Wielki Bóg użył zaklęcia zwanego Kai Kai Motoru i obezwładnił złoczyńcę, a funkcjonariusze Galaktycznego Patrolu pojmali go. Dragon Ball Super Saga zbiegłego więźnia Galaktycznego Patrolu Mels, funkcjonariusz Galaktycznego Patrolu informuje Son Gokū i Vegetę, że arcyzłoczyńca zbiegł i do jego poskromienia stróże prawa potrzebują mocy Wielkiego Boga Światów drzemiącego we wnętrzu Majin Bū. Moro razem z Raspberrym jest na statku kosmicznym i udają się na Nową Namek, po smocze kule. Przed ich przylotem Son Gokū i Vegeta ostrzegli Nameczan o zbliżającym się zagrożeniem. Gdy już wylądowali Moro wyszedł ze statku kosmicznego. Moro używa swoich mocy, by wyciągnąć Escę z pobliskiego domu i próbuje go zabić. Vegeta natychmiast ratuje młodego Nameczanina. Krótko po tym Vegeta zaczyna walczyć z Moro, ale złoczyńca nie jest zaskoczony ani pobudzony boską mocą Saiyanina. Po wymianie kilku ciosów, Moro zdejmuje swoją szatę i ujawnia prawdziwą formę, którą ukrywał. Teraz jest gotów zmierzyć się z Vegetą i mówi mu, że jeśli chce zobaczyć jego magiczne moce, chętnie zademonstruje swoje umiejętności. Moro przywołuje falę energii z ziemi z samej planety, która zaskakuje Vegetę. Moro wyjaśnia, że atak nie polega tylko na jego mocy, ale także na planetach, a Nowa Namek ma wyjątkową energię. Vegeta w biegu wzbija się w powietrze, by uciec, ale potem zostaje uderzony przez kilka strumieni energii od tyłu, które wysyłają go z powrotem na ziemię. Vegeta atakuje Moro, który w odpowiedzi przywołuje kolejną falę energii przed sobą jako tarczę. Vegeta pyta Moro, jakie będzie jego życzenie, ponieważ ma już wystarczająco dużo mocy, ale Moro mówi, że jakby zyskał całą swoją moc to Vegeta, byłby dla niego owadem, a ta cała planeta to szybki posiłek, a siłę tą stracił przez wiele lat spędzonych w zamknięciu. Moro zbiera energię, która formuje się w kulę i rośnie, gdy kradnie energię z planety, Son Gokū, Vegety i Nameczan, powodując ich osłabienie. Ku zaskoczeniu Gokū i Vegety, Moro nie rzuca kulą, ale zamiast tego zjadają , co daje mu dodatkową moc. Czarnoksiężnik zauważył statek kosmiczny Raspberry'ego i używa telekinezy, aby zrzucić go na ziemię. Vegeta próbuje ponownie zmienić się w Super Saiyan Blue, ale nie jest w stanie. Czarnoksiężnik szybko chwyta go i rzuca nim mocno o skałę, mówiąc mu, że on także ukrywał swoje prawdziwe zamiary. Po zdobyciu większej mocy Moro z łatwością rzuca Son Gokū i Vegetę. Książę Saiyan próbuje zaatakować go Garlic-Hō, ale czarnoksiężnik po prostu pochłania całą technikę i tym zdobywa energię. Moro łapie dwóch Saiyan za szyję i pochłania ich ostatnią energię. Zmienił się jego wygląd, na nieco młodszego. Razem z Raspberrym lecą statkiem kosmicznym szukać smoczych kul. Kilkadziesiąt najsilniejszych wojowników z wiosek połączyło się, tworząc potężnego wojownika, który udaje się do wioski, aby stawić czoło Morowi. Jednak natychmiast zostaje zabity po pierwszym ataku. Nameczanie są zszokowani, ponieważ Moro nawet się nie obejrzał a zdołał go zabić jednym ciosem. Siła Manga Moro może pochwalić się wysoką siłą bojową jak i również wysokim poziomem magicznej mocy. Dzięki swojej magicznej mocy był w stanie utrzymać przewagę nad Wielkim i Południowym Bogiem Światów, dwoma najsilniejszymi Shinjanami w tamtych czasach. Po tym, jak Wielki Bóg Światów poświęcił większość swojej boskiej mocy, by zapieczętować magiczną moc Moro. Jego wysoka potęga bojowa uniemożliwiła żadnemu członkowi Galaktycznego Patrolu przez ostatnie dziesięć milionów lat, aby mogli go pojmać. Nawet Mels, najsilniejszy funkcjonariusz z Galaktycznego Patrolu, otwarcie mówi, że moc Moro jest w zupełnie w innej lidze i wątpi, że siła Gokū i Vegety mogłaby go pokonać. Odzyskawszy część swojej mocy, jest w stanie uciec z więzienia Galaktycznego Patrolu. Potrafi łatwo uniknąć ataków Super Saiyanina Vegety. Jednak nie jest on równy Boskiemu Super Saiyaninowi Vegecie, który łatwo unikał magii, aby szybko zadać solidne ciosy. Choć bardzo zaskoczony atakiem wroga, Moro był nadal przekonany, że wykorzystując swoją pełną magiczną moc, może pokonać Vegetę. Używając swojej magii do manipulowania energią życiową z planety Nowej Namek, Moro jest w stanie zdobyć przewagę nad Vegetą SSJG, jednak jego punktowy atak jest zablokowany przez księcia Saiyan w formie Niebieskiego Super Saiyanina. Moro jest bezradny wobec formy SSJB Vegety, który łatwo unika ataków i jest w stanie go uderzyć. Kiedy Moro zasila się, pochłaniając energię z Nowej Namek, Son Gokū zauważa, że Vegeta prawdopodobnie nie byłby w stanie pokonać go bez użycia Niebieskiego Super Saiyanina. Zdaję się że Moro ma teraz przewagę, ponieważ Vegeta nie może przemienić się w SSJB, bo Moro pochłonął jego energię. Potem Moro zabija Nameczańskiego „Zbawiciela”, który jest fuzją paru Nameczan. Zabija go nawet się na niego nie patrząc. Techniki *Technika latania - umiejętność pozwalająca unosić się w powietrzu przy użyciu energii ki. *Kikōha - podstawowa umiejętność broni energetycznych. *Telekineza - technika, która pozwala użytkownikowi manipulować przedmiotami i innymi ludźmi mocą umysłu. *Absorpcja energii - Moro jest w stanie zebrać całe życie na planecie w kulę energetyczną, którą następnie konsumuje - czyniąc go silniejszym niż wcześniej. Pojedynki Przed Dragon Ballem *Wielki Bóg Światów i Południowy Bóg Światów vs Moro Dragon Ball Super *Vegeta (bazowa forma/SSJ/SSJG) vs Moro *Vegeta (SSJG/SSJB/bazowa forma) vs Moro *Vegeta vs Moro *Son Gokū vs Moro *Son Gokū i Vegeta vs Moro *Nameczański „Zbawiciel” vs Moro Galeria Jump Comics, zapowiedź nowości (strona internetowa V-Jumpa, 20.11.18).png|Zapowiedź nowości, strona internetowa V-Jumpa. Oryginał (jap.) 2018-11-23 Arcyzłoczyńca, pierwsza grafika (strona niternetowa V-Jumpa, 20.11.18).png|Arcyzłoczyńca w ww. zapowiedzi – zbliżenie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie negatywne Kategoria:Kosmici Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie pierwszoplanowe Kategoria:Postacie Siódmego Wszechświata